


I Follow My Destiny

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [9]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mariana Belcombe, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: How it all began.  Thanks to the freedom of fiction writing, we now step back in time.  Anne Lister is a fresh-faced 17 year old Alpha.Part of the 'Alpha's Luck' series, which starts with 'Worth the Wait'
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Mariana Belcombe (1790-1868)
Series: Alpha's Luck [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 62
Kudos: 76





	1. And Ceiling and Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the hope that it would explain some of the turmoil young Alpha Anne Lister went through, and provide the back story which helped form her in to the character I've written about these past 8 episodes.. In reality, I truly believe that Mariana Belcombe was the love of Anne Lister's life. In my curious fan fic world, Anne doesn't have to choose between Mariana or Ann, she is free to love them both. Hope you enjoy.

Hey Anne, are you coming out with us tonight? We’re all meeting at the burger bar in town for Suzie’s birthday.

Oh sorry, I have other things on tonight. So no can do. But do say hello and wish her a happy birthday from me, won’t you?

In truth, Anne never went out with her High School friends. She’d never socialised with any of them, preferring to just keep herself to herself. Not that any of them really knew much about her, other than the fact that she was an orphan who lived with her elderly Aunt up at the creepy house.

Anne glanced up quickly, and caught the eye of a pretty mousy-brown haired girl in the group. She’d noticed her before, a relative newcomer to the High School a few months ago, who had quickly integrated herself with the popular girls. She’d introduced herself as Mariana, but had largely met with a brick wall. Anne had neither the time nor the inclination for any small talk, preferring to focus on her studies and just get the work done. She’d be going to Uni in the fall, and needed good grades to progress.

So the news that Anne wouldn’t be joining them hardly came as any surprise. Still. Mariana had been immediately drawn to the pubescent Alpha, over the last couple of months she’d caught herself staring in Anne’s direction, strangely magnetised by her handsome features and her tall, willowy frame.

As the others made their exit from the common room, Mariana doubled back. She slowly approached Anne as she sat in an easy chair surrounded by text books and her notepad.

Anne, won’t you come out with us tonight? Please? It’ll be fun.

Anne looked up, momentarily taken aback by the pale green eyes staring in to hers. Mariana was a beautiful young lady, already starting to blossom.

Oh, I’m sorry Mariana. But I really do have other commitments that I need to take care of. 

Well. Another night perhaps?

Oh. I’m really not sure. It’s difficult.

Okay, I understand. But please do give it some thought. I’d really like it if we could go out for a night. Together. I mean. Just for a drink. Or something to eat.

Anne put down the pen she was holding. She was actually quite taken aback at the young Omega’s forthright manner. But she was also somewhat flattered. She’d never actually been out on a date. Ever. And when would she find the time to date anyway? How likely was that?

I’ll think about it. But I can’t promise anything. Okay.

Mariana smiled, and turned on her heels. As she rushed out to rejoin the group, Anne watched her go. To be honest, Anne knew that she really did like the girl, she’d been attracted to her from the off. There was something about her presence, her gentle scent was intoxicating. But Anne quickly put all thoughts of that to the back of her mind. She had an assignment to finish, and she knew this really was her only opportunity to get the work done.

The following week saw practically the same scenario unfold, only this time the band of friends were intending to go to the movies together. They all wanted to see the latest James Bond instalment. Anne had never actually been to the movies, so once again her response was a negative. As the group moved on, Mariana held back. She quietly watched Anne as she returned to her studies, pencil in hand and open textbook balanced on her knee, frantically scribbling notes down on a nearby pad.

Anne, do you ever just take time out for yourself? I never see you relax. You always seem so studious.

Well. Here’s the thing. I have assignments to finish, and I don’t get much time at home to do my homework. It’s not really a conducive environment to study in.

Realising she’d already volunteered more information than she’d ever intended to, Anne quickly refocused her gaze on to the pages in front of her.

Oh. Right. Well, if you change your mind, we’re meeting at the ice cream parlour at 6, then the movie starts at 7.20.

Thanks. I won’t.


	2. Throughout The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality bites...

A few weeks passed, and Spring started to roll in to Summer. The mercury climbed, and everyone was starting to feel the heat. The High School Principal had his work cut out, regularly having to deal with blatant flaunts of the school’s strict uniform policy. Yes, it was hot. No, flip flops and beach wear were not permitted. 

Anne sat with her blazer off, and her shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Her collar was open, and she’d loosened her tie. Mariana sat to her left in class, a few desks away. Anne was always so engrossed in her work that she never usually looked up, so was blissfully unaware that the young Omega often just sat staring right at her, drinking in her handsome features. Mariana marvelled at Anne’s strong jaw line, her long wavy chestnut hair that hung well past her shoulders, her slim physique and on occasion when she was lucky enough to catch Anne’s eye, those chocolate brown orbs that seemed to draw her in like a moth to a flame.

Later that afternoon, as the classes concluded and the students started to disperse, the usual gang of young girls sauntered through the hall and past the bank of lockers.

Hey Lister, we’re going to the beach tomorrow. Will you come? Macy’s parents have said they’ll provide the barbecue, and we’re all going to get pissed on cider. Come on, it’ll be a laugh.

Oh sorry, I have something planned. No can do, I’m afraid.

Oh well, your loss. See you around. And with that, the group of girls walked away.

Mariana spoke. Anne turned with a start. She hadn’t realised that Mariana was behind her, rummaging in her own locker and sorting her text books out.

Anne, you never come to any of the social events we have. Do you even have a social life?

Um. No. Not really. I mean. I just don’t get much time to myself.

Well, perhaps you should make an exception. Anne. Anne? ANNE!

Anne quickly turned back around and looked straight in to the eyes of the girl she’d been trying to avoid any further discussion with. She was truly beautiful, and Anne knew she’d be putty in her hands if the conversation developed any further. No. Probably best to just ignore everything. However, it seemed that Mariana had other ideas, judging by her tone, and the way she’d just shouted at Anne.

She stared into Mariana’s eyes.

You have beautiful eyes. Oh. Oh God! Did I just say that out loud? I’m so sorry.

Please. Don’t be. I like you Anne. I like you a lot. I’d like to date you. If you’ll let me. But you never seem to let me in.

Anne inhaled sharply. As her face reddened, she quickly gathered her things together, stuffed them in to her bag and took off down the hallway as fast as she could. Mariana shouted after her.

We’re meeting at the beach at 1pm tomorrow. It’ll be high tide. Bring your swimming gear. Maybe see you then?

Anne didn’t answer. She fled as quickly as she could, teenage hormones coursing through her system and mixing with her adrenalin. Her usual 25 minute stomp from Halifax High to Shibden was completed in record time, and within 20 minutes she was home, panting and more than a little agitated.

How had this young Omega managed to unhinge her so? And truth be told, not for the first time. She’d had more than a few instances lately, where she’d awoken to a sticky mess and thoughts of this beautiful young girl. No. She couldn’t allow herself any distractions – she had a clear agenda, and knew she had no time to waste. Her time was not her own to give freely, and her school time was already something of an indulgence that the family could ill afford.

The next day, a Saturday, Anne had all but forgotten about the beach arrangements. After all, why would she remember? She’d already given her excuses. It seemed though that Mariana wasn’t prepared to just give up without a fight. About 11am that morning, a rap at the front door sent Aunt Anne scurrying down the hall to see who was there. As she opened the door, she was met by the sight of a pretty young girl, with shoulder length mousy brown hair in curls, and a beautiful smile. Her green eyes danced, as she introduced herself as one of Anne’s school friends. She could see that the elderly lady was obviously a relative of Anne’s, they both looked so very alike.

Come in dear, she’s in the lounge with Marian.

Mariana followed the old lady down through the hall and in to the lounge. As they both entered, a startled Anne looked up from where she sat, on the floor, with a 4 year old in her lap. She slowly put down the Lego bricks she’d been holding. A pregnant pause ensued.

Anne, aren’t you going to introduce us?

Oh. Right. Sorry. This is Mariana. She’s in my classes at school. Hi. What did you want?

Mariana stood in stunned silence for a few moments. She literally was gobsmacked at the sight of Anne with a child. Evidently not a child of the old lady’s. And the youngster was the image of Anne. Did she have a kid?

Right. Yes. The beach. Remember? We’re all meeting at the beach this afternoon. And I came past on the off chance that you might have changed your mind. In case you wanted to come with us. But I can see that you’re busy. So I’ll leave you to it.

With that, Mariana spun on her heels, and took off down the hallway towards the front door.

Bloody Hell! Here, take Marian! Anne quickly passed the youngster to her Aunt, and sprinted off in the direction of the young Omega. Mariana was already outside and back on her bicycle before Anne reached the door. She ran after her as Mariana cycled away from the hall. 

Wait! Hang on. I can explain.

Mariana pulled to a halt.

Anne, I get it. I see now that you’re busy. You have other commitments. I won’t pry. It’s your business. I’ll just leave you to it. You know, you could have just said that you’ve got a kid already, and I’d have left you alone.

Wait. You don’t understand. Anne found herself instinctively reaching out to touch Mariana’s arm, the first physical contact and real acknowledgement she’d ever offered. This seemed to freeze Mariana in her tracks. She stood astride her bike, mesmerised by the handsome Alpha in front of her.

She’s not my kid. Well, she is. She’s my kid sister. Our parents died. My Aunt is helping me bring her up. I don’t really get much time to myself, other than school…

Anne, you’re 17. How are you bringing a kid up?

Ah. It’s a bit of a story. And I thought you were going to the beach.

Well no, I’d rather not. I’ve got time. If you want to tell me?

At that, Anne capitulated with a nod. She helped Mariana off the bicycle, then wheeled it back towards Shibden. She leaned it against the outside wall, and gestured to Mariana to go back inside. They made their way through the hall and towards the lounge. Marian ran to greet her Sister, who swept her up into her arms, and spun her around. As Marian giggled playfully, Aunt Anne rose from her chair and made excuses that she’d bring the girls some snacks and a drink. Anne had never had friends visit the Hall before, and Aunt Anne hoped that this might be the start of her Niece developing the social life that she feared her enforced parenthood was somewhat cruelly robbing her of.

Mariana was captivated by the sight of this handsome teenage Alpha interacting so easily with the young child. Evidently, she was very familiar with it all, and knew what she was doing. The young girl seemed to absolutely dote on her older sibling, judging by the laughter and squeals coming out of her. As they all settled down on the sofas, Anne started to tell Mariana about her past.

Our parents both died within a year of each other, and I was left with this little pickle to look after. My Aunt has been kind enough to let us stay here, and she’s been looking after us both. I couldn’t see Marian go in to care, and we couldn’t think of any other solution, so we’ve been sharing the load for the last 3, nearly 4 years. It’s all a bit exhausting, if I’m honest. But I wouldn’t change a thing. 

Anne looked down at the little girl now starting to doze in her arms. She placed a kiss on Marian’s forehead, and gently lifted her off her lap and on to the sofa cushion next to her. She signalled to Mariana to pass one of the nearby blankets across, and promptly tucked her little sister in as she lay sound asleep.

If I’m honest, this is usually the only time I get to myself. Afternoon naps and the middle of the night. That’s it. Marian suffers from night terrors, so she has me awake most of the time. Some days at school, I just don’t know how I manage to stay awake. But in a strange way, zoning out on my school work seems to help me cope with all of this. I appreciate it’s an unusual situation. But what else was I supposed to do? I promised my Dad…

At that, the Alpha’s lip started to tremble. She flashed red, embarrassed at her obvious sign of emotion. Mariana reached across and gently took her hand. Anne glanced down to where their hands met, somewhat taken back by the sudden rush of hormones that coursed through her at the physical contact.

Well. It’s unusual, yes. But I think its commendable. I had no idea Anne. What a beautifully selfless thing to do. You’ve put your own life on hold, to nurture another. 

Well, hardly. I still have school. I still have my dream to become a Doctor. I just need to work on the timings, that’s all.

Aunt Anne came back in to the room with a tray. As she set it down, she smiled at the lovely young lady who’d unexpectedly joined them that afternoon. She’d taken to her immediately, almost as though she could sense that this young girl’s friendship and company would be a good thing for Anne. She’d also overheard the last part of the conversation.

Now come on Anne, you know we’ve discussed this. You are going to University and then Medical School. I’ll take care of Marian. It’s all sorted. You just concentrate on getting the grades you need. We’ll all be okay.

Anne visibily shook. Chewing at her bottom lip, Mariana could see that her eyes were starting to redden and fill with tears. As she excused herself and bolted out of the room, her Aunt rolled her eyes and sighed.

Let her go. She’ll be back once she’s managed to get a grip on her emotions. Hormones. Her hormones are all over the place at the moment. She’s stuck between being a 17 year old Alpha and a 30 year old Omega bringing up a child. She takes her responsibilities very seriously, you know. Did she tell you about her parents?

Yes. She said that her Mum had passed away.

Hmm. Her Father died of brain cancer. Her Mother was pregnant with Marian by then. Anne promised her Dad that she’d look after them both. Then her Mum died giving birth to Marian. We were all devastated, understandably. I never had children of my own, I’ve never even been married. So I took them both in. It’s been quite an adjustment. But we muddle through. Anne is ever so good with her Sister. She’s so patient.

She’s out in the garden. Why don’t you go and see if she’s alright dear? Tell her to come back in, and we can all have our lunch.

Mariana made her way out to the garden. She could see Anne standing with her back to the Hall, looking out over the rolling valley and down towards the lake. As she approached, Anne quickly lifted her arm and wiped her face on her shirt sleeve.

Hi.

Hi.

Are you alright Anne?

Mmm. I’m always alright. I’m sorry for back there. It just gets a bit much sometimes. And I miss my parents. Marian’s never known them, so she relies on me.

It must be hard. I can’t even imagine.

And at that, Mariana stepped forward. She took Anne’s hand in hers, and raised her other hand up to touch Anne’s cheek. As she gently wiped tears away, she squeezed Anne’s hand. Anne’s gaze met hers, the whites of her beautiful brown eyes tinged red with emotion.

Slowly, Mariana leaned forwards and gently brushed her lips against Anne’s. She pressed her lips a little more on Anne’s and then slowly pulled back. Anne’s eyes were like saucers, as her brain hurriedly tried to compute what had just happened. Mariana gently pulled her in to a hug, and slowly Anne complied and melted in to the young Omega’s arms. As she sobbed gently, Mariana rubbed circles on her back and found herself involuntarily releasing soothing pheromones.

Oh, I’ve never done that before. Didn’t even know I could! 

Don’t stop. It’s lovely. You’re lovely.

Aunt Anne watched through the window, elated that her Niece had indeed found someone her own age to confide in. A pretty young Omega to boot. She silently prayed that this would be the catalyst Anne needed to refocus her in to going to Med School and moving on with her life. Aunt Anne looked down at the sleeping child beside her, her instant family that she had been initially reluctant to commit to, but now found that she couldn’t live without.


	3. Love or Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst from the off...

I’ll decide what you do, you dirty fucking whore! You don’t turn me down. Nobody turns me down!

Stop it, you’re hurting me!

Charlie didn’t have any intentions of stopping. He’d been pestering the young Omega for weeks now, with his lewd comments in front of his mates, and his big boasts that he’d take what he wanted from any Omega he fancied.

But Mariana had rebuffed him. In front of his peers. And he’d not taken it well at all.

So when opportunity presented itself to finally get the Omega on her own, Charlie seized his chance. Pinned by the throat up against a corridor wall near the refectory, he quickly used his strength to overwhelm a terrified Mariana. She choked on the tightness of his grip, and also on the foul stench of the juvenile Alpha reek he seemed to be emitting in quantity. Clearly, he was hard, and ready to claim his Omega.

Mariana fought back bravely, all the time trying to scream for help. As her cries drifted through the corridor, Anne’s ears pricked up.

From a few rooms away, Anne immediately bristled at the noises and scents reaching her heightened senses. Puberty and her recent presenting had left her sensitive to almost everything around her, it seemed. She’d blushed, as she realised that she could now scent whenever Mariana was aroused, or whenever a competing Alpha was in the vicinity. Fights at school were fairly commonplace, as the pubescent Alphas all competed to assert their dominance over each other.

However, the school had very strict rules about boundaries, and they absolutely forbade any Alpha / Omega coercion or bullying. In the main, this worked, with the majority of students abiding by the rules, and respecting the generally accepted social customs that their parents had brought them up around. All bar Charlie. He was a pushy young Alpha with attitude, notoriously difficult to control, and a bit of a loose cannon. His parents had already been up to the Principal’s office twice this term, both times to address his bullying.

This was new. He’d leered after the young Omega for some time. He’d also scented her arousal when she’d been around Anne. He considered himself way better than the weak minded Lister, in his eyes anyway. He resolved to be the first, her first. She would accept him, and he would take her virginity. He had no intention of making her his mate. He wanted his fun, and she would have no say in the matter.

As he squeezed her throat, and reached up her skirt, he quickly found her panties. Pressing himself forward, he slid his hand across her gusset and readied himself to slip his fingers inside the trembling Omega. 

Anne was on him in a flash! She descended so quickly that he literally didn’t know what had hit him. As she grabbed him from behind round the neck, she roared at him to let Mariana go. He quickly lost his grip, and Anne kneed him in the back. Down he went, hitting the floor like a sack of grain. He spun around, and Anne deftly caught him with a powerful right hook. As he fell backwards on to the floor, she was quickly on him, punching him repeatedly around the head until he was an unconscious bloody mess.

Anne looked round. Mariana had fled! She quickly jumped to her feet, and followed the trail of Omega stress pheromones that Mariana had unwittingly emitted. It wasn’t difficult to detect where she’d gone, and Anne was soon standing outside one of the locked cubicle doors in the girls toilets, listening to Mariana sobbing uncontrollably on the other side.

Mariana. Let me in. Please. I need to know that you’re okay.

Go away! I never want to be around another Alpha ever again!

Hey! We’re not all like him. Please Mariana. Let me in. I care about you.

After a few more minutes of sobs, and the sound of clothing being adjusted, Mariana tentatively unlocked and opened the door. Anne gasped at the sight of Mariana’s throat – she was scratched and bleeding from Charlie’s grip, and some bruising was already starting to appear.

Oh my Gods! What has he done? Did he…

No Anne. Thankfully you arrived just in time.

And with that, Mariana fell in to Anne’s arms. Anne held her tight, as though her life depended upon it. In that instant she knew two things. She knew that she would never, ever let anyone do that to Mariana again. She also knew that she wanted to be Mariana’s mate. It had taken the threat of another to make her realise just how much she was starting to care for this beautiful young lady in her arms, and now that she’d realised that, she knew that she had to fight for their future together. Whatever that took.

Right, let’s get you along to the Principal’s office. He can’t get away with this Mariana. We have witnesses. 

By this point, a number of Mariana’s girlfriends had entered the loos, word had spread quickly about what Charlie had done, and they needed to make sure their friend was alright.

Mariana clung tightly to Anne as she walked her out past her friends, and down the corridor to the Principal’s office. 

A number of witnesses had come forward to corroborate Mariana’s version of events. Most of those were Omegas, terrified that they might also be set upon by hormone-driven feral Alphas, now that the precedent had apparently been set. The Principal had heard enough to take it all very seriously. He didn’t want to put Mariana through any further trauma than she’d already been through, and so once the Police had arrived to take her statement, she was excused for the rest of the afternoon. Anne agreed to take her home.

Charlie was expelled. Once they’d managed to find him. He’d been discovered behind the refectory, with all colours of shit kicked out of him by a succession of enraged Alphas and Omegas. He’d broken the unwritten code of decency, which the majority of students were old enough to know was completely unacceptable. So expelled he was, with his broken nose, broken arm and bruising.

Anne sat on the bus with Mariana, clutching her hand tightly.

Can we go back to yours Anne? I need to compose myself a bit more before I face my Father. He’ll have a blue fit when he hears all about this. I don’t think I could stand it.

Anne reached across and gently touched Mariana’s cheek.

No, I’m taking you straight home. Your parents need to know. And besides which, the last thing you need right now is to spend an afternoon with me, and go home smelling of my pheromones. Better you see your parents now, and they will easily be able to detect what’s gone on. Then afterwards, you really do need a shower Mariana, his stench is putrid!

Of course, Anne was absolutely right. Mariana’s parents went ballistic at the news of what had happened. Anne politely introduced herself, then proceeded to fill them in on the events, as a red-faced Mariana sat quietly beside her worried Mother, trembling. She repeatedly stressed to Mariana’s anxious parents that the Alpha hadn’t succeeded in claiming their daughter’s virtue, but the Police were still intending to prosecute Charlie for sexual assault, which this clearly was. 

Mariana’s mother hugged her tightly. She could smell the odious reek of the pushy young Alpha on her daughter. She could see the brutal marks he’d left on her throat. And she was acutely aware that the handsome young Alpha sitting opposite her was completely smitten with her daughter. She thanked Anne for jumping to her daughter’s defence. As she led Mariana away to get cleaned up, Mariana’s Father said a few words.

Thank you Anne. Mariana was lucky that you were there to look out for her. She’s often mentioned you - you live up at Shibden, don’t you? I think my Daughter is very taken with you Anne, so it’s good to finally meet you, albeit these are certainly not the circumstances I’d have hoped to be introduced to you under.

Anne liked the man immediately. He was a bull of a chap, huge across the shoulders, and a formidable presence in his 6ft 2in frame. But there was a gentleness to him that she took to, a soft tone in his deep voice. She could tell he loved his daughter very much, just from the way he spoke about her. And it turned out that he was a fairly good judge of character too. He’d seen the way Anne hung on Mariana’s every word when they’d arrived. He’d watched the way they snuck glances at each other. He could tell that they were clearly enraptured with each other. This Alpha would dote on his daughter if given a chance. What Father didn’t want that? With so many pushy Alphas out there just looking for a subservient mate and a breeding machine, he’d often worried what fate would become of his child in this world. Decent Alphas were few and far between. Yet here in front of him sat the prettiest, most handsome young Alpha he’d laid eyes on, Clever too, obviously intelligent and destined to go places. And from good breeding stock. That was important.

Anne, will you join me in a beer? I think you deserve it. God knows, I need one after hearing all of this.

Thank you Mr Belcombe, but I’m not really old enough to drink.

Oh, bugger the formalities. Call me Bill. Here, don’t tell me you kids haven’t drunk beer before. With that, he opened two Budweisers, and handed one of the bottles to Anne. As he flopped down unceremoniously on to one of the easy chairs, he relaxed in to a series of stories about Mariana as a youngster. She clearly was the apple of his eye. Anne sat mesmerised, both with the stories she was hearing, but also with the memories she had of her own Father sitting conversing with her like this. She missed him so much. As she swigged on her beer, she started to relish in the thrill of this adult time she’d inadvertently been gifted due to this incident, and tried not to think about the lessons she was missing. She’d undoubtedly have to work twice as hard to catch up on those now.

Mariana’s Mother came back in to the lounge. Seeing the beers, she went to prepare herself a gin. 

I think we all need a drink after this. Thank you Anne, for looking after our girl. It really is very appreciated, more than you can know.

Anne blushed, and looked at her shoes.

Mariana has told us that you’re bringing up your younger sister. That must be quite a struggle, what with all your school work? And she says you’re off to University shortly too?

Yes. I want to be a surgeon. I will be a surgeon. I just need to somehow find a balance that will see my Sister and my Aunt okay throughout it all. I’m lucky that I can pop home of an evening to take care of things, I won’t have to live in halls. But Marian is due to start school after the Summer break, and I’m obviously going to have to work my classes and the lectures around picking her up and dropping her off. I already have a little car, I’m planning to put in for my driving test as soon as I hit 18 next month.

Mariana’s Mother purred appreciatively. The young Alpha in front of her ticked many boxes. Handsome, ambitious, smart.. Mariana had already confided in her Mother that she thought she was in love with Anne. Her Mother had begged her not to do anything reckless. But she needn’t have worried, she knew her Daughter was morally principled, and just like all the romantic love stories she’d read about in her teen dating books, she wanted to wait until her wedding night to give herself completely to the person of her choosing. Charlie had almost put paid to that Princess dream, but as luck would have it, the Alpha of her affections had soundly seen him off. Which had only served to inflame her love for Anne all the more.

If you’d like to go upstairs, Mariana is in her room. She said she’d like it if you’d pop in to see her. Would you like to stay for tea? It’s no trouble. You can phone your Aunt if you need to, to tell her you might be late. Then Bill can drop you home in the car. It’d be no trouble Anne, and seems the least we can do, given the circumstances.

Well. Only if you’re sure, Mrs Belcombe.

Please, call me Mary. And yes, I’m sure. My Daughter is rather besotted with you, you need to know that. You have a trusting manner about you Anne, you’re a sensible girl. I trust you. So yes, please do stay for tea.


	4. One Step More

Hello Aunt. Yes, I’m fine. I’m at the Belcombes’ place. Long story, but there was a bit of an incident at school today with Mariana. She’s fine, but I needed to take her home. Anyway, her parents have asked me to stay to tea. Would that be okay? Are you sure? Is Marian okay? Oh, good. Righto, I’ll see you later then. But only if you’re absolutely sure? Okay, thanks Aunt. I love you.

Mary couldn’t help overhearing the telephone call, as Anne’s gentle tones drifted through from the hallway and in to the lounge. She sensed the love in Anne’s voice, for the Aunt and the Sister that she’d cared so much for and about all these years. Mariana had told her Mother all about the unusual domestic arrangement that Anne had selflessly lived through, without any complaint. Mary regarded these as excellent qualities in an Alpha, especially one who her young Daughter seemed so enchanted with.

As Anne finished her call and came back through to the lounge, Mary rose from her chair and met her at the door. She gently placed her hand on Anne’s arm, and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Go see Mariana, she’s hoping you’ll pop in to say hello. Top of the stairs, second on the right.

A – are you sure? 

Yes, absolutely. I’ll give you both a shout when dinner is ready. I expect in about an hour.

Anne felt slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of being allowed in to an Omega’s bedroom, strangely encouraged by her parents… They evidently trusted her. But could she trust herself? Her mind ran through a million scenarios as she ascended the ornate staircase and made her way to Mariana’s room. Obviously the one with the sparkly Unicorn name plate on the door! Anne smirked at the sight of the thing, the picture matched the ones on Mariana’s school bag, her pencil case, her file binder…

Hey.

Hey. Come in. 

Erm. Your Mum said it was okay if I popped in to see you. I hope you’re feeling better? You certainly smell better.

Shit! Did I just say that out loud?

Mariana reached for Anne’s hand. She loved this shy, bashful side to the Alpha in front of her. Truthful, yet somehow unable to help herself from blurting things out. But so very different from the shy Alpha she knew in school, who generally didn’t interact with any of the other girls. In fact, today was the most she’d seen Anne speak to any of them. She’d remained calm (well, after she’d beaten the daylights out of Charlie) and had insisted that they go straight to the Principal to report what had happened.

Yes, I’m feeling much better now, thanks. Better now that you’re here. Would you hold me? I’d like that.

Mm. I doubt your parents would like that, Mariana. I’m an Alpha, need I remind you.

My parents trust you Anne. And they trust me. Otherwise you wouldn’t be up here. Did my Mum not invite you to dinner? Exactly!

As she pulled Anne round on to the bed beside her, Anne gingerly sat down. It took Mariana a bit of coaxing before she managed to get Anne to relax enough to actually put her arm around Mariana’s shoulders. Mariana snuggled in to Anne’s chest.

My parents trust us, Anne. They know I want to save myself for marriage, I’ve told them that often enough. And I get the impression that you’re a traditionalist too?

Yes, but I’m still an Alpha Mariana! My hormones are all over the place, and I have to warn you that all of this… well… 

Exasperated, Anne gestured broadly at her lower regions. It was fairly obvious that the young Alpha was struggling to conceal what was a relatively new occurrence for Anne, as she strained against her school trousers. Undeterred, Mariana just squeezed her arms tightly round Anne’s torso, and sighed gently in to her warm embrace.

By the time Mary came upstairs an hour later to tell them both that dinner was ready, the teenagers had drifted off to sleep, tightly held in each others embrace. Anne slept soundly, probably the best she’d slept for some considerable time, truth be told. Mary tentatively glanced around Mariana’s bedroom door, to be met with the sight of her Daughter and Anne still fully clothed, but both sleeping soundly in each others arms. They made a beautiful young couple, and clearly they were content in each others company. Mary instinctively knew that the young Alpha would do whatever it took to keep her Daughter safe.

She stepped back outside the door, and knocked. 

Dinner’s ready girls, if you’d like to come downstairs.

Thanks Mama, be right there.

Mary smiled inwardly, and turned on her heels.


	5. May Good Fortune Attend You

Dinner that evening was a very pleasant affair. Anne was rather blown away at the prospect of adult conversation and the varied menu – she usually just ate whatever Marian was having, her diet generally consisted of dinosaur waffles, chicken shapes and spaghetti hoops. So it was rather refreshing to have a meal of varied components, and including the vegetable elements that Marian seemed to detest with a passion. Anne chuckled inwardly at the memories of broccoli splattered against the wall, carrots deliberately dropped on the floor, and anything resembling peas spat at her with force.

So Anne, I take it this isn’t your typical evening then?

Nope, I’d usually be wearing most of Marian’s dinner by now. She’s a feisty little lady, very strong-willed and determined. I love her to bits, and wouldn’t be without her. But its hard work! It’s actually quite nice to have an evening off. Although I do feel a bit guilty about leaving my Aunt to take care of her.

Well, it sounds like you deserve a break. Mariana tells me you’ve been your Sister’s guardian for a few years now?

Yes, all her life. She’s 4. Our Mother died having her. My Aunt is a beautiful soul. She saved us. She took us in, and she looks after us. I promised her that we would never be any trouble. To be honest, I’m a bit worried about whether I should go to Uni. I worry that it might be too much for my Aunt to cope with.

Whatever was said next went straight over Mary’s head. She could easily see why her Daughter was so taken with this impressive young Alpha. Hearing her speak so fondly and lovingly about the people she cared about swelled Mary’s heart. She instinctively knew that her Daughter had found an Alpha who would take care of her and treat her properly.

Mariana’s Father moved the conversation along to discussions about Anne’s studies. She seemed so very determined to go in to the field of medicine. She wanted to understand the wretched disease that had claimed her father, and try to help erase it from existence if she could. Bill thought this was commendable, and told her so. Anne flushed red with embarrassment, unaccustomed as she was to compliments from relative strangers.

Right girls, we’re off to do the dishes. Why don’t you make yourselves comfortable in the lounge. I’ll do us a cup of tea, then Bill will see you home. Come on Bill.

Bill was duly dragged through to the kitchen, leaving Anne and Mariana alone once more. As they walked through to the lounge, Mariana cleared her throat.

Anne, thank you for what you did today. I really can’t thank you enough.

Oh, any self respecting Alpha would have done the same. 

No. You did it. And you’re not just any Alpha.

Anne blushed, as Mariana reached out and took her hand. 

So. Will you let me date you?

Oh! Right! Yes. Yes, I’d like that very much. Please.

Anne, you don’t have to say please. You must know that I’m daft about you? I have been for ages. And moreso since I saw you with your Sister. You’re special Anne. I think I’m falling in love with you…

Anne’s cheeks flushed scarlet, as she pulled her hand away and turned on her heels.

Mariana. You need to know that I’m only 17. Well, okay almost 18. I have absolutely nothing to offer you. I’m looking after a kid, and struggling to get to Uni. What’s to love about that? I’d say it’s a burden, frankly.

Anne! You’re lovely. All of you. I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Well, apart from trying to help share your burden and make things a bit easier for you. You’re like no other Alpha I’ve ever met, Anne, and I’m attracted to you. I keep having these dreams where we’re married, and I’m the mother to your children. Tell me that’s not what you want, and I’ll leave you in peace. 

Anne turned quickly back around to face Mariana.

Aren’t we a bit young to be considering all of this?

No. I don’t think so. I know what I want Anne. And I think you do too. You have an old, wise head on those shoulders. You had your chance to get your teenage kicks earlier, but you didn’t take it. And I love you for that. I love the way you dote on your Sister, and the affection you have for your Aunt. You truly are the gentlest soul I’ve ever met. I’m sorry that Charlie pushed you to the limit today, but I can understand why you retaliated. And I’d love you to continue to defend and care for me, just like you did today. But only if you feel the same way, of course..

And of course, Anne did feel the same way. Unable to articulate the appropriate words to affirm this, she did the next best thing. It all came so naturally. She reached up with both hands, and gently cupped Mariana’s face. She leaned forwards and softly kissed Mariana on the lips. She felt sure that her heart would explode from it all, such a new and exciting experience, yet strangely familiar at the same time.

Yes, I’d like that. I want that. I want those things too. I have dreamt about you Mariana, but never in my wildest dreams would I ever have thought you’d want anything to do with me or the life I seem to have become embroiled in. It’s a lot to take on.

Well, let’s take it on together then. My parents already adore you, as if you couldn’t tell. Shall we tell them that we’re dating? Would you mind? My Mum will be over the moon.

**********************************************************************************************

Mary hugged Anne to her bosom. It felt strangely comforting, something that Anne hadn’t realised how much she’d missed until that moment. Of course, Mary already knew about Anne’s parents and their sad demise, her Daughter had kept her well informed. Similarly, Bill was delighted that the girls had agreed to date.

After they’d briefly kissed goodnight on the doorstep, Anne slid in to the passenger seat of Bill’s car. He drove her home, regaling her with stories of when he was a boy, cycling up and down all the various hills of Halifax they encountered on their way back to Shibden. As they neared the Hall, his tone changed. Pulling the car up at the entrance gates to the Shibden estate, he gently but firmly told Anne that he was taking her on trust around his young Daughter. If they felt compelled to have sex, he wouldn’t interfere, but he insisted that they must use protection at all times. Teenage pregnancy was not an option that they ever wanted to consider for their daughter.

Anne reassured him that he needn’t worry. She had no intentions of anything like that until she was married. Quickly realising what she’d said, she hastily tried to retrace her steps. Bill smiled broadly.

Listen Anne. If, and this may be a big assumption on my part, if you were interested in marrying my Daughter in due course, I would be absolutely delighted. No pressure. But know that I think you’re a super young Lady and I think Mariana would be very lucky indeed to have you as her Wife. I don’t mean to assume anything though. No pressure. Oh Gods, I haven’t put my foot in it, have I? Mary will kill me.

Anne laughed. She’d felt so relaxed around Bill and Mary all night. 

No. You haven’t misread the situation at all. I love your Daughter. I just haven’t told her that yet. I’m not sure quite how all of this will pan out yet, with my family and my studies. I’m not even 18 yet. But one thing I do know is that I’d love Mariana to be by my side. If she’ll have me, of course. 

Oh, I doubt you need to worry about that. She’s head over heels with you. You’ll find her Mother and I no barrier to your union, if that’s what you’d both like. But Anne, can I make a suggestion? You need to be a teenager. Let your hair down and enjoy yourself a little. You have a very old head on very young shoulders, I can see that your conscience is at odds with your youth. Go do some of the fun things Mariana keeps asking you to do, and then hopefully we’ll have this conversation again sometime soon.

Thanks Bill. I really appreciate that.

Anne shook his hand, and swiftly exited the car. As she walked down through the estate and towards the hall, all sorts of thoughts were whizzing round her mind. Things had moved at a whirlwind pace, but all of it was everything she wanted! She knew she’d have to tell her Aunt everything. Truthfully she just didn’t know how her Aunt would react.


	6. The Imperial Commissioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, since they're both fairly short. Hope you're enjoying the story so far...

I’m home!

Oh, hello Anne dear. Did you have a good time? Marian was a little darling for me, she ate all her dinner, and settled in her bed at the first attempt.

Blimey! That makes a change!

So? What’s happened? You had me worried when you called earlier. How’s Mariana?

Anne sat with her elderly Aunt, and relayed the day’s events. Her Aunt was horrified at some of the details she was hearing, and very angry that the events had taken place on school ground, where teachers were supposed to be in charge and keeping a watchful eye over proceedings. Anne apologised profusely for her violent outburst, and hoped that her Aunt wouldn’t be disappointed. It really wasn’t how she’d been brought up. But her Aunt seemed sympathetic, and repeatedly reassured her that she had nothing to worry about, she’d done the right thing in stopping the attack.

Thank goodness Anne had been there!

There’s something else. And I feel that if I don’t tell you, I might burst. But I don’t want you to be disappointed. And I promise that it won’t change my being able to look after Marian… Mariana and I have agreed to date.

Oh? Right. But I thought you already were dating, Anne? She’s clearly in love with you. Don’t tell me you hadn’t noticed? I half expected you to tell me you were engaged.

Anne flushed red with embarrassment.

I know we’re young, and its early days. But I really do think I’ve met the girl I want to spend my life with. And she adores Marian. My mind is running at 1,000 miles an hour, trying to process this all. I don’t know what this means for the future – we’re both planning to go to Uni. But I’d like us to be together. She means everything to me.

Aunt Anne pulled her Niece in to a hug. She knew that was just what Anne needed most in that moment. She was delighted at the news, the young couple were adorable together. 

Anne, you’re not too young. Seize the opportunity for happiness. Don’t let Mariana slip through your fingers. Look at me, decrepit and alone, you certainly don’t want to end up like this!

But Aunt, you’re not alone. You have us. And soon I hope you’ll welcome Mariana in to our family too.

Just before bed, Anne scribbled furiously in her journal. She vented her blossoming feelings on to the pages of the diary which had proven to be her faithful companion and source of therapy all these years. She somehow felt that she managed to keep a check on her emotions if she wrote them all down. Aunt Anne knew she kept a journal, but had never pried. She could see how much her young Niece benefitted from her scribbled outpourings, and she knew that had carried her through her grief and insecurity in the past.

Anne finished the day’s entry off with a line which simply stated ‘today has proven to be the start of the rest of my life, for which I am truly grateful’.


	7. Come, My Love

Anne’s 18th birthday approached. She hadn’t intended for there to be any fuss at all. However, Mariana had other ideas. By then, all their school friends knew that they were dating, they were inseparable. And for the first time, Anne agreed to go with Mariana in to town on the evening of her birthday, for a hot dog at the local grill.

When they arrived, it quickly became apparent that their school friends were also at the venue, waiting. They had made a real effort to turn the outing in to an impromptu birthday party for Anne, and she was somewhat overwhelmed by their kind gestures. The night had ended with Mariana and Anne locked in a fairly steamy kissing session, before Mariana’s Dad arrived in the car to take them both home. Anne kissed Mariana goodnight, and jumped out the car. As she ran down the driveway towards Shibden, she felt elated at the way the evening had gone.

When Anne didn’t turn up for school the next day, Mariana grew concerned. She worried whether everything was okay with Marian, as that was probably the only reason she could think of that would keep Anne from her studies. When she returned home later that afternoon, she phoned along to the hall, hoping to speak with Anne.

Aunt Anne answered the phone. She explained that Anne was under the weather, and couldn’t come to the phone. It seemed fairly likely that she’d be off school for the next few days too. Aunt Anne tactfully never actually said what was wrong, and when Mariana enquired whether she could pop in to see Anne, her Aunt very quickly and firmly put her off, and then politely ended the call.

Mariana was confused. Had she done something wrong? How sick was Anne? Her Aunt seemed worried for her, agitated even. Mariana couldn’t put her finger on it, but knew that she didn’t want to just leave a sick Anne to suffer alone. Mariana called the hall again the following day, to be told the same message, no more, no less. It actually sounded like her Aunt was starting to lose patience with Mariana calling. The whole thing seemed off. By the Friday afternoon, and with no signs of Anne at school, Mariana decided that direct action would be required.

The following morning, she convinced her Father to take her to Shibden in the car. She’d relayed the conversations to him, and he agreed that the whole thing sounded completely out of character. As he sat in the car, and watched his Daughter dissolve in to tears on the doorstep of Shibden as Aunt Anne tried to brush her off, it was too much. He stepped out of the car and approached the hall.

What the hell is going on here? You’re upsetting my Daughter. What’s happened to Anne?

At that, the choking waft of Alpha rut pheromones drifted out from the open doorway.

Oh!

Mariana’s Father understood in a flash exactly what was going on, and why Anne had been so elusive the last few days. Evidently, she’d gone in to rut, and sensibly removed herself from circulation.

Aunt Anne realised that the penny had dropped with Mariana’s Father, and broadly confirmed what he’d suspected. She didn’t go into any great detail suffice to say that this was her Niece’s first rut, and she wasn’t coping very well with it. Mariana looked on in bewilderment. Her Father promised to explain everything to her, and ushered her back to the car.

They drove away from the hall. Mariana sobbed uncontrollably. Her father didn’t drive them straight home. Instead, he took them to the beach front. As they sat in the car, looking out to sea, he gently explained that Anne had evidently gone in to a mating cycle. She wouldn’t have been able to trust herself around Omegas, so that probably explained why she’d not been in school.

Mariana, you need to know that an Alpha rut cannot be denied. If you’re in the same room as a rutting Alpha, they will try to take you. Sexually. And they are very potent. Rutting Alphas get innocent Omegas pregnant. Do you understand what I’m saying? 

What did I do wrong? I don’t understand what I did wrong?

You did nothing wrong. It’s teenage hormones. 

All we did was kiss.

Yes, well. At 17, all your Mother and I did was kiss. And now, here you are. Speaking from experience, it’s very easy to just get carried away. Anne is showing great strength of character here, she’s wise beyond her years.

Mariana sat in stunned silence. Her brain struggled to process it all. Yes, they’d kissed. It felt electric. It felt better than electric! By the time her Father had arrived in the car to pick them up, they were both red in the face and panting. Looking back, Anne had seemed somewhat agitated.

Come on toots, let’s go get an ice cream on the prom. We might as well, now that we’re here.


	8. Yesterday, I Went All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our time on earth is brief. And, we should all strive to make the most of it, and be as happy as we can be...
> 
> Cr. Anne Lister, 1791-1840

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone - here's a second episode, just because... The story takes a fairly smutty / sexual / tragic twist shortly, so let's enjoy the fluff while we can.

Monday saw Anne return to school. She never said a word about what had happened; the girls hardly had a chance to have a decent conversation until much later that afternoon. Finally, as their break period approached, Anne took Mariana by the hand and led her over to the common room’s soft seating area.

Listen, I need to tell you why I wasn’t in school. And why I haven’t been in touch. My Aunt told me you’d come by the hall with your Dad. I’m so sorry Mariana. I’ve had a wretched few days with it all.

Mariana reached up to push Anne’s beautiful chestnut hair away from her face. Anne looked drawn and tired, Mariana was sure that she’d lost a few pounds, she looked gaunt around her cheekbones.

My Dad told me you were in rut. He’s explained what happens. I’m sorry you had to go through that Anne. And thank you for keeping me safe. Again.

Oh, I wouldn’t have been able to trust myself. It’s bizarre – no one tells you about these things, it’s driven me out of my mind these last 4 days. It was so scary. I’m very lucky that I had my Aunt around to explain what was happening to me. I feel filthy and tarnished Mariana, there are things that happen that you just do not want to know about! 

Safely over that episode, Anne was able to return to her studies. She worked hard to catch up on what she’d missed, Mariana and her friends shared their notes to try to help out.

The following week, Anne took her first official driving lesson. It was fairly academic really, as in truth she’d been driving her little car around the Shibden estate for over a year, so was already proficient with the clutch and acceleration. A few lessons later, to hone her mirror disciplines and provide her with highway experience, Anne applied to take her driving test. Within 2 months of her 18th birthday, Anne had her licence.

Knowing she would soon be called upon to drive Marian to and from school, Anne practiced her driving whenever she could. That meant frequent trips out in her little car, Aunt Anne enjoyed being chauffeured back and forth for the groceries, Marian loved her little booster seat and the thrill of being taken to see the cows and sheep in the nearby fields. Any excuse really. Plus it also meant that Anne and Mariana could enjoy some private time together.

True to her word, things never progressed past kissing and cuddling. Both girls were content just to be in each others presence, and often just sat in the car, snuggled in to each other, with the little radio on and watching the world go by. Marian started school that September, and Anne progressed to University. Mariana had also enrolled, and very quickly they both settled in to a routine of study, childcare and socialising whenever time permitted. Mariana’s visits to Shibden became more and more frequent, and she often stayed over – in the spare room, of course.

By the time Christmas rolled past, Mariana had already changed her University course, deciding that Art History wasn’t for her, and that she’d rather study Environmental issues. Anne was very set on realising her dreams of becoming a surgeon, so could often be found knee-deep in medical textbooks. Mariana had never met anyone so focussed and committed to study. Anne excelled, and repeatedly outshone her contemporaries during assignments. She knew Anne would undoubtedly succeed.

Just before her 19th birthday, Aunt Anne bought her Niece a new car. It had a few miles on the clock, but was a significant step up from the faithful old rust bucket she’d been driving around in for the last couple of years. The newer car boasted extra safety features, and a bit more space. Handy, since Marian seemed to constantly need ferried to and from various events and sports hobbies that she seemed to latch on to and excel at with ease. Anne could often be found standing on the sideline in a park somewhere on a Sunday morning, watching her little sister enthusiastically compete for a football, her big Sister always on hand with the magic sponge, elastoplast and the orange squash.

By 19, Anne’s love for Mariana had deepened. She knew she wanted to spend her life with the young girl who’d blossomed in to a beautiful woman in front of her eyes. As they booked up to spend a long weekend in York together, Anne confided to her Aunt that she was planning to pop the question. Aunt Anne was overjoyed at the prospect.

Anne had also managed to have a quiet word with Mariana’s Father, and had his blessing to proceed. And so, armed with her Mother’s engagement ring, and a locket of her chestnut brown hair, she set off to collect Mariana for their trip.


	9. Quiet Everyone

Obviously they were going to share a bed. Obviously. They’d been dating for so long, and were both so familiar with each other’s company and contact. Obviously.

What wasn’t quite so obvious was the sudden overwhelming rush of emotions Anne felt when she saw Mariana emerge from the bathroom, clad only in her nightwear. It wasn’t sheer, but it did accentuate her pert bust and curvy hips. Anne felt her mouth go dry. She suddenly felt rather vulnerable, lying in bed, in her stripy PJ’s, waiting for Mariana to join her. They’d kissed and cuddled before. But this felt very different.

They lay on their sides, facing each other. As their fingers intertwined, Anne leaned forwards and kissed Mariana gently on the lips. Mariana deepened the kiss, and quietly groaned. Breathily, Anne pulled back. She knew she would struggle to keep herself in check, she was acutely aware of her painful erection already straining to escape the confines of her pyjama bottoms.

Mariana seemed spurred on, intoxicated by Anne’s musky, oaky Alpha pheromones. She knew Anne could already smell her arousal. She wanted Anne to claim her, she needed Anne. As she pushed Anne on to her back, she moved to straddle her. Mariana gasped as she felt Anne’s hardness beneath her, pressing in to her damp panties. Anne lay gasping, eyes as wide as saucers, brain frantically trying to function as the blood clearly rushed elsewhere.

Mariana, we can’t. And I’m worried that if you continue, I won’t be able to stop myself. God knows, I want to make love to you. All night. I want to mate you. But I’m worried that you’ll regret it.

I love you, Anne Lister. This is why I love you. You are the loveliest person I’ve ever met!

Mariana gently slid off Anne’s prone form, and lay beside her. Anne barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief, before she was acutely aware of Mariana’s hand down the front of her pyjama bottoms. She gasped as Mariana gently took her cock in her hand, and squeezed her girth.

Anne, please let me touch you. I need you. I know we can’t go all the way, but please let me at least touch you? Instinctively, Mariana gently slid her petite hand up and down the length of Anne’s very erect and very sensitive sex. Anne had dreamt of this. The reality however proved to be a thousand times more sensual than she’d ever imagined. Mariana seemed completely mesmerised by the feel of the thing, stopping her ministrations to undo Anne’s pyjama bottoms further so that she could actually see what it was she was touching. She gasped at the sheer size of Anne.

By this point, Anne could scent Mariana’s arousal. Her senses were quickly becoming overwhelmed. She gripped Mariana’s wrist to stop all movement.

Mariana, you need to stop. I’m going to come if you don’t. You might not like that, and I don’t want to put you off. 

Anne, it’s all I’ve dreamt about for ages. I’ve felt you get hard for me before. I need to see and feel you. 

The combination of her words and her delicate hot hand proved too much for Anne. With a grunt and a strategic grasp at the sheets, Anne came with a spurt in to the bedclothes. Her cock pulsed and twitched in Mariana’s grasp, as she looked on in awe. 

I am so sorry. I’ve made a mess. I’ll change the sheets.

Anne! I didn’t realise there would be so much of it. I didn’t realise there would be so much of you! You are magnificent! Never apologise for being so damned fabulous! And with that, Mariana tightened her grasp once more around Anne’s persisting erection and pumped firmly. Within a dozen or so more pumps, Anne came again, this time spectacularly in to Mariana’s hand and on to the sheets.

Anne, I need you to touch me. I think I might die if you don’t.

Sensibly though, Anne had the foresight to realise that the bedsheets and her fingers posed a real pregnancy risk for her fertile Omega. She quickly organised them out of bed, and rushed around to clean up as best she could. PJ bottoms safely re-secured, she settled back in to bed next to a very flushed Mariana.

You know, if you wanted to mate me, I wouldn’t stop you?

I know, my love. But we’d both be disappointed with ourselves in the morning. Let me take care of you in other ways.

As the lovers lay together, Anne delicately fingered Mariana, taking her time and being as gentle as she could. She slowly slid her finger in and out, then circled Mariana’s engorged clit until her orgasm blossomed. It didn’t take long before Mariana was quickly overcome with the sensation of someone other than herself touching her so intimately, and Anne relished in the wetness and tightness of her virginal soon-to-be mate as she shuddered next to her. She could wait to share herself more intimately. Mariana was worth it. 

The deep, contented sleep that followed was like nothing Anne had ever experienced. Before she knew it, she was opening her eyes as dawn broke. Next to her, Mariana looked beautiful, fast asleep and crucially still virginal. Anne knew this had been her biggest test to date, and she felt inwardly proud that she’d respected them both.


	10. Madame Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne & Mariana's love blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. More steamy stuff follows..

The lovers spent a full day browsing the sights of York. They both loved a visit to the city, and its quirky little streets and novel shops, but this was the first time they’d actually visited together. They lunched in a cosy old-fashioned tearoom, and giggled at the size of the afternoon tea for two, with its 3 layers of sandwiches, cakes, pastries and scones. Anne’s Alpha appetite came in very handy, as she helped Mariana to finish the scones.

They’d spent an unhurried morning at the hotel, languishing in the softness of each others bodies. Mariana had removed her gown, and for the first time allowed Anne to see her fully naked. Anne struggled to keep herself in check, as she hurriedly shimmied out of her pyjamas, noting that the crimson tip of her cock was already starting to pulsate in sweet anticipation.

Anne, I love you. I can’t believe how beautiful you are. 

Mariana pressed her full breasts to Anne’s, nipples stiffening in unison as they lay facing each other. They kissed slowly and sensually, each taking the time to gently caress the other’s sex and explore their intimate areas more thoroughly. As Anne marvelled at the stiffness and protrusion of Mariana’s clitoris, she involuntarily let out a groan as Mariana brushed her thumb across the head of her cock.

Mariana. You need to promise me. Please promise me. Don’t present. I won’t be able to stop myself if you do. 

Mariana shook her head in acknowledgement, She’d read enough books to know that Anne’s Alpha instincts would kick in if presented by the sight of an aroused Omega on her hands and knees, displaying her sex and calling out to be mounted.

I promise. But I really can’t wait much longer Anne – you need to make an honest woman of me. I want you to mate me. And I’m not sure how much longer I can wait for that. I love you Anne.

Well then, marry me. Please say that you will. 

And with that, Anne rolled over to reach down her side of the bed. She neatly fished a little blue velvet box from her bag, and rolled back towards Mariana. As she opened the box, Mariana’s eyes widened. The tears started to flow, as Mariana nodded and then hiccupped a ‘yes’ in response. Anne gently slid the diamond and ruby ring on to Mariana’s finger, before delicately kissing all of Mariana’s tears away. 

The ring was my Mother’s. She would have loved you. Same with my Dad. I’m sad that they’re both gone. But I have you. And Marian. I can’t wait to start our own family, Mariana. I’ve never ever felt this way before.

And at that, Anne rolled over and hovered above her love. Mariana instinctively opened her legs and let Anne slot between them. The lovers gasped at the sensation of not only their soft, warm breasts pressed together, but also their sexes coming together. Anne was careful to ensure that her cock head was well clear of Mariana’s opening, choosing instead to place herself in such a way so that Mariana’s labia and clit pressed against the lowest part of her hot, throbbing shaft. The whole sensation threatened to overwhelm Anne very quickly, and so she took a few moments to just lie as still as she could (and truthfully try to think about anything other than ejaculating).

Mariana must have sensed Anne’s struggle, and she reached up to Anne’s face, cupping it gently in her petite hands. She wanted this moment to last forever, but knew that her inexperienced lover would quite likely self combust if she didn’t come soon. As Anne’s face reddened and her brow knitted, Mariana gently reassured her that, if she needed to, it was okay if she came. They would have plenty of time to make hours of passionate love to each other once they were married. 

Anne slid her shaft up and down, relishing at the feel of Mariana’s hot and very lubricated sex grinding against her. As Mariana became more and more animated beneath her, and effectively rubbed herself to swift orgasm, Anne felt her own release coil tightly within her. Mariana shuddered and crested beneath her. And at that, Anne felt she might lose her mind completely, as all her focus dipped towards her throbbing cock. With an almighty groan, Anne liberally ejaculated across both of their stomachs. The sudden rush of copious quantities of Anne’s hot seed took them both by surprise. Anne’s cock gave a couple more twitches, as she spurted again. 

Mariana was grateful for the weight of the by-now slumped Anne on top of her, otherwise she would not have been able to repress her instincts to just roll over and present. She needed to feel Anne’s seed deep within her. Gasping, Mariana kissed Anne’s perspiring cheeks and repeatedly whispered just how much she loved her over and over again. Anne didn’t budge. She deliberately stayed where she was, and waited until both of their heart rates had subsided. She knew she needed to wait until her Alpha fog had lifted, and the risk of a pre-marital mating had passed.

In the shower. On her own. Mariana washed Anne’s ejaculate from her skin. She sighed at the sight of Anne’s precious seed being washed down the drain, a wasted opportunity to mate and reproduce. Every fibre of her Omega self had bristled at the opportunity to mate. But she knew that they’d both pushed things as far as they dared. So she’d left a very dazed and spent Alpha lying in bed, as she’d gently extracted herself to go and clean up. Fortunately, Anne’s careful attention to detail had meant that none of her virile seed had risked breaching Mariana’s depths. But the prospect of this being a future possibility left Mariana needing more. As she tenderly felt around her labia and opening, she marvelled at her own wetness and her engorged sex. She knew she’d been ready to mate, and she also knew that Anne fought against her own instincts too, but had ultimately respected her. Again!

Indeed, Anne herself had yearned for more. Her instincts cried out to mate her love. As Mariana started the shower, Anne was already well on the way to another explosive orgasm. Flat on her back on the bed, her own hand tightly clutched around her throbbing dick, she pumped herself to release. This time though, she started to form a knot. Knowing what it was, but never having actually experienced one, even in her rut, she groaned in both pain and pleasure. As the base of her cock swelled before her eyes, she fought back a painful squeal at the tightness of the skin being pulled almost to breaking point. The entire base of her sex was engorged and swollen, almost unrecognisably. A few more pumps had her reaching for the sheets again, as she struggled to contain the sheer volume of cum that literally exploded across her hands, stomach and the sheets. She lay gasping, unable to form any coherent thought, as the wetness slowly seeped around her.

The sound of the shower stopping jarred Anne back to reality. Truthfully, she could easily have drifted off to sleep, her last orgasm had drained her so thoroughly, both physically and emotionally. She longed to repeat that, but with her knot firmly embedded within her love, and with her virile seed free to fulfil its destiny. She’d dreamt of Mariana, heavy with her pups. And now, she hoped it would be a reality very soon.

By the time Mariana emerged from the bathroom, Anne had neatly stripped the bed, and wiped herself down with the sheet. She had no doubt that the hotel staff were probably quite used to amorous couples soiling the sheets. Thankfully, her lower portions had also returned to some normality too, and she was relieved to note that her urges did seem to be somewhat sated after the knot episode. Mariana took in the new sight of a flaccid Anne, still impressive, but significantly changed in appearance from the engorged shaft she’d viewed earlier.

Are you okay Anne? 

Yes, my darling. I’m absolutely fine now. To be honest, I had a bit of a knotting episode just there. My first ever. I couldn’t help it. Bloody painful though! I have literally just come everywhere! However, it seems to have cleared my head. Probably the blood rushing back to my brain, as opposed to ‘down there’. And at that, Anne gave her hips a playful sway, letting her enlarged clitoris waggle as she passed by Mariana on her way to the shower. They pecked each other on the lips, before Mariana slapped Anne on the bum and pushed her towards the bathroom.

Anne’s world was complete. As she strolled around York with her love on her arm, she truly felt thankful for her change of luck. The future looked rosy. The lovers were content in each others presence, and their intimacy the previous evening and again this morning had only served to bring them much closer together than they ever were before. Their connection had been made, albeit the final deed to claim each other as mates was still to come. But Anne could wait. Her love was worth it.

Later in the afternoon, Mariana dragged Anne by the sleeve down an alleyway in York and towards a quaint little church. Mariana had been here a few times with her parents; her Grandparents were buried in the graveyard. The lovers made their way inside Goodramgate church, and found themselves a pew. Evensong had just started, and they sat hand in hand, listening to the beautiful voices combined with the pipe organ nearby. They’d planned to visit York Minster for evensong, but this somehow seemed more fitting and intimate.

Later, over dinner, the lovers agreed to set a date for their wedding. Anne knew she’d have another two years at Uni before taking up her placement. But knowing that they both wanted to marry sooner rather than later, they agreed to aim for the following July. That would give them plenty of time to prepare, and they could slot the ceremony and their honeymoon in around Summer break time. Ideal!

That night, the lovers shared a tight embrace. They’d kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other. It felt as though their earlier intimacy had taken their relationship to another level. Something beyond the physical. Anne gently spooned her love, holding her tightly, whilst inwardly marvelling that this action hadn’t brought her to arousal. It was as though her earlier knot that morning had somehow sated her carnal desires, and she was now thinking more clearly with her brain, as opposed to her dick. Mariana was going to be her mate. And Anne couldn’t wait!


	11. Cio-Cio San

Anne dropped Mariana home the following day. They’d called in to Shibden on the way back, and had shared their lovely news with Aunt Anne and a bemused looking 6 year old Marian. Aunt Anne was overcome with joy for them both, and repeatedly hugged and kissed them. Anne could only hope that Mariana’s parents would be equally enthralled with the news.

She needn’t have worried! Mariana’s Mother watched them from the window as they both exited the car, and Anne chivalrously carried Mariana’s bags in to the house. She could sense a change in body language between the couple, and quietly mused that they’d probably shared a few intimate moments. As she greeted them both, she subconsciously noted that her Daughter’s scent now hung thick with Anne’s oaky, musky Alpha pheromones. However, the couple were so head over heels with their news, Mary didn’t dwell very long on that detail. Mariana proudly showed off her engagement ring, and the happy couple babbled excitedly on about their plans for a wedding the following July.

Later that evening, and after Anne had kissed Mariana frequently before making her exit back to Shibden, Mary had an opportunity to chat with her Daughter.

Is everything okay darling?

Yes Mama, better than okay!

Good, I’m glad to hear it. And how was the hotel?

Mariana quickly grasped on to what her Mother was really asking.

Mama, we shared a bed. It was beautiful.

Oh?

Oh, don’t worry. We’re both still virgins. We didn’t mate. Neither of us wants that until we’re married. But we did touch each other. Intimately. Mama, can I ask you something?

Yes darling, you know you can ask me anything.

Well. Its just. I’m a bit shocked at Anne. This is embarrassing. But I need to ask. She just seems SO big. How on earth is that thing supposed to fit inside me? 

Ah. Things really have moved on then! Mariana, do you need to go on birth control? I won’t be angry. I’d rather that, than an unplanned pregnancy.

No Mama, we’re not having full sex. We just made out. Anne was very careful. She really looks after me.

Well, in answer to your question. Things may be a bit uncomfortable at the start. But don’t worry, everything will fit just the way it needs to. And before long, it’ll feel like second nature.

I already feel closer to her, Mama. We’ve shared so much this weekend. We’ve made love. Without actually mating. I love her so much!

Well remember what I told you, Alpha seed is very potent. You need to be careful around that.

Yes Mama. Anne sorted all of that out, she wouldn’t let me go near it at first…

Realising she might have said too much at that point, Mariana physically flinched. She hadn’t intended to share quite so much of the details, but needed to tell someone. Mary realised her Daughter needed to just talk things through, and reached over to draw her in to a hug. As they sat on the sofa cuddling, Mariana divulged some more information.

I didn’t really expect there to be so much fluid. She cleaned everything up before she touched me.

She didn’t hurt you, did she?

No Mama, she was so gentle. She made me orgasm. And then she proposed. I’ve never felt that way before. I was so overcome that I begged her to mate me. But she wouldn’t. I can’t wait until we’re married. Then I want her to give me children. I can’t believe I’m even saying this, but it just seems so natural.

Well, she does sound rather special. Your Father and I got a little carried away before we were married. One heated tryst too many. It was my own silly fault really. My instincts just kicked in, and I presented. It was what we both wanted. And when that Alpha fog descends, instinct takes over. But I’m glad it did, otherwise we wouldn’t have you! You were a blessing, and we never regretted one minute of any of it. You were conceived through love, never doubt that. Then he made an honest woman of me. And here we are.

Mariana sighed gently, as she cuddled in to her precious Mother.

And I for one cannot wait to meet all these little Grandchildren you’re both going to bring us. They’ll be beautiful babies, that’s for sure!

Mariana chuckled at the thought.


	12. Sweetheart, Sweetheart, Do Not Weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of this episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, thank you for making it this far. By now, you'll know how this part of the story ends.. I had the next episode whizzing around my brain, and knew it wouldn't make much sense unless I regressed back to Anne / Mariana's relationship and added a few details. So, I wrote this. Some angst and sadness now follows. However, the next 'present day' episode will follow fairly quickly, so please do subscribe and follow the story. The sunshine will come out again...
> 
> Special credit to Giacomo Puccini for his unwitting help with all the chapter titles - this chapter is by far the longest I've written, but I couldn't take it past 12 chapters, as the title of the 12th aria fits rather beautifully with this story. See you on the other side...

October term came and went, and the Christmas break saw a very stressed Anne revising hard for some important upcoming assessments. She’d been offered a conditional placement in Edinburgh, and needed to ensure her grades were top notch to secure it. However, she did still manage to enjoy some down time with the Belcombes over the festive season. Mariana had been with her at Shibden for Christmas Day, so that Anne could share the time with her little Sister. Then they’d all gone to the Belcombes’ on Boxing Day. Anne had proudly introduced her Aunt to Mary and Bill, they all seemed to get along well right from the off. Mary was particularly enraptured at the sight of young Marian though – a mini copy of her older Sister, with the same chestnut locks and deep brown eyes. 

Marian was on her best behaviour. Mary knew better than to offer her any vegetables with her dinner though! Later that afternoon, Mary took great delight as Marian sat next to her, reading aloud from her latest book and watching to make sure that the adults were all following along. Anne and Mariana sat together on the sofa, holding hands and contentedly watching their beautiful family interacting together so well.

By March, Anne had secured the placement. Mariana had decided she would go with Anne to Edinburgh, and they were already looking in to the other courses on offer that Mariana could take. However, Mariana had already told Anne that she desperately wanted to be a mother. And as quickly as possible after their wedding. So it seemed inevitable that Mariana’s studies would be cut short anyway. So she also mused job options too.

April rolled round. Anne had repeatedly insisted that she wanted no fuss for her 20th birthday. She was happiest at home, in the arms of her love. By this point, Mariana was a regular fixture at Shibden, and Aunt Anne had insisted the couple stay in Anne’s room together, the formality of the guest room was no longer required. Similarly, whenever Anne stayed at the Belcombes’ these days, it was always with Mariana in her room, and in her bed. They were always super careful, the two nights they’d spent in York together proved to be enough to sate their instincts. Anne occasionally awoke with an erection, which Mariana deftly took care of for her, but other than the occasional fumble they hadn’t risked being fully naked and alone together again.

Mariana was excited at the prospect of Anne’s birthday. She’d fully expected some push-back, but had learned to ignore it and just organise surprises for Anne. This time around, she’d excelled herself. She’d managed to get them two tickets for the opera in York. It was Anne’s favourite, Madame Butterfly.

April 3rd brought much excitement. Aunt Anne clucked around, sorting the birthday lunch. Mary and Bill arrived on cue, Marian bounced excitedly up and down, chattering all her news and gossip to this new audience. Anne and Mariana returned from their professional photo sitting in town (engagement pictures, a present from Mary and Bill), and it wasn’t long before all were enjoying themselves and chatting freely over tea, cakes and sandwiches. Anne actually shed a tear as she opened her present from Mariana, and the little party wound up that afternoon in plenty time for the Ladies to go prepare themselves for their big night out.

***************************************************************************

Anne looked very handsome, in her tuxedo and crisp shirt. Mariana looked beautiful in her dark blue dress.

Anne pecked her Aunt on the cheek, before the happy couple set off for their evening in York.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, and she struggled to stifle a sob, Mariana reached across and took Anne’s hand in hers. Anne loved this opera so much. Mariana knew it was a firm favourite, had been for some years apparently. An excellent choice of birthday present, and one she knew Anne would certainly never forget.

The couple left the theatre on a high, Anne was absolutely buzzing from the sights and sounds of the live performance. She chattered excitedly all the way back to the car. As she started the car, she leaned across and kissed Mariana on the lips.

Thank you darling. That was absolutely amazing. I loved every minute of it, and I think this is the best birthday ever!

The lovers set off on their journey back to Shibden.

**********************************************************************************

They saw the oncoming car swerve across the road. The drunk driver unaware of his actions.

The headlights dazzled Anne, and in an instant she knew the car would hit them.

It all happened so very fast. 

As the oncoming car ploughed in to them, it ripped the driver’s wing and the bonnet off, obscuring Anne’s view. As she lost control of the car, she instinctively threw herself across Mariana, in an effort to protect her from the impact. That was Anne’s last memory of the crash.

Later analysis showed that Anne’s car had careered across the road at the force of the impact, and straight through a low brick wall. The car had punched through that like paper, and then plunged down a ravine. It came to a very abrupt and fatal halt at the bottom.

Thrown from the car, Anne lay for what the accident investigators later concluded must have been at least 6 hours, slowly bleeding out. 

Mariana had died at the scene.

Hours later, a fellow motorist driving the route in the early morning light had spotted the skid marks, the wreckage on the road, and crucially the hole punched through the wall. Thankfully, he’d pulled over to investigate. He’d found Anne, barely alive. Sadly, he quickly realised it was too late to help Mariana. He’d called the emergency services, and they promptly arrived at the scene.

*********************************************************************

Later that afternoon, 2 policemen turned up at the door of Shibden Hall. Aunt Anne had watched their car drive down through the estate. Curious! 

Hello, are you a relative of Miss Anne Lister? 

I am Anne Lister! Or is it my Niece you want?

Your Niece? Is she 19, and drives a blue Ford Focus?

Yes, that’s her. What’s she done?

Can we come in, love? Are you here on your own? 

Yes, please come in. No, I’m here with Anne’s little sister, my other Niece.

And at that, Marian appeared at her Aunt’s side, clutching her hand instinctively as if she knew something bad was about to happen.

One of the policemen bent down to talk to Marian.

Hello love, how about you show me what you’re playing with through in the lounge huh? 

As the policeman led Marian through to the other room, the second copper gently took Aunt Anne by the hand.

Please sit down. We have some news for you. And it’s not all good, I’m afraid.

By this point, Aunt Anne was starting to become a tad frantic.

The policeman explained as gently as he could that there had been a road traffic accident. A fatality, unfortunately. As he spoke, Aunt Anne begged him to just cut to the chase, and tell her whether her Niece was alive or dead.

We have one critically inured, and one fatality. Can you describe your Niece to me please? Hair colour, eye colour, average height, clothes she was wearing? 

Her brain momentarily addled with the emotions of the situation, Aunt Anne paused for a moment.

My Niece was wearing her black tuxedo. It’s her birthday. It was her birthday. Yesterday. She’s 20. She’s 5ft 9 inches tall, long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Listen, she was with her Fiancée. Mariana. Mousy brown hair. Blue dress. Green eyes. Shorter than Anne by about 4 inches, I’d say, so probably about 5ft 5…. Where was this? Are they okay? I thought they’d gone home to Mariana’s last night… Her parents live on the outskirts of Halifax.

As gently as he could, the policeman broke the news to Aunt Anne that Mariana had perished in the crash. Aunt Anne wailed so loudly that Marian heard her, and bolted straight through from the lounge to see what was wrong. As she clung tightly on to Marian and sobbed her heart out, the little girl knew that whatever the policemen were here for didn’t sound very good at all.

Do you have anyone who can watch the little one for you? We can take you to the hospital. I think that might be best. You should be there. Your Niece’s injuries sound critical.

*******************************************************************************

Aunt Anne waited for what seemed the longest time. She’d been updated as often as the nursing staff’s schedules permitted, but Anne was still in theatre, and it really did seem to be touch and go. One of the consultants had met her when she’d arrived, to gently explain that her Niece had suffered multiple broken bones, a spinal compression, a ruptured spleen and a severe concussion. She’d bled out significantly at the scene, and the surgeons were now operating to try to save her. In fact, she’d only been spared by the car’s impressive safety features. The next few hours would be critical.

The two policemen had tried to prise Marian from her Aunt’s grasp back at the hall. However, the feisty youngster would have none of it. She refused to let Aunt Anne out of her grip. And so, Aunt Anne sat in the hospital waiting room with her youngest Niece cuddled in to her side tightly. In truth, they proved to be a great comfort to each other as they waited, Marian seemed to have grasped the gravity of the situation. All the same, Aunt Anne did fret over the effect this would have on such a young mind!

The policemen had called ahead and subsequently met with a family liaison officer at the hospital, who took over from there. This freed up the officers to double-back and head to the Belcombe household. With trepidation, they arrived to break the sad news to Mariana’s parents.

Mary thought that Anne and Mariana must have changed their plans, and gone home to Shibden the previous night instead. They had said they would come back to the Belcombes, but as young people were apt to do, sometimes their plans changed depending on the mood. And so it came as a bolt out of the blue to discover that neither of the girls had made it safely home the previous evening.

Mariana’s parents were understandably crushed at the news. Mary was hysterical. Bill quickly called the local Doctor, who came round fairly rapidly, and administered a sedative to try to calm her down. As one of the policemen helpfully contacted family members to come sit with Bill, he took root on the sofa and just stared off in to space, unable to comprehend that his darling Daughter was gone. Taken. Just like that! In the blink of an eye!

Anne? How’s Anne? Did she survive?

Yes, the driver survived. She’s critical though. It’s unlikely she will make it. Her Aunt is at the hospital just now. 

Over the next few hours, a succession of family members came and went. Bill eventually excused himself and went upstairs to be with Mary. He dissolved in to floods of tears, at the sight of his wife sleeping so peacefully, apparently oblivious to it all. As he lay on the bed and gently spooned into her, he felt sure that his broken heart would never, ever mend.

*****************************************************************************

Mrs Gray from the village came to collect Marian. She’d stayed by her Aunt’s side all night, wide awake and waiting anxiously. News had travelled fairly fast through the valley. And by the time Mrs Gray had heard it, she’d quickly put two and two together that her old bridge club friend would have taken the youngster with her to the hospital. So she went to offer her support, but more importantly, to take Marian home with her for a good feed and a decent sleep. She hoped.

Marian was too tired to protest much, and did what her Aunt had asked. After a hug, Mrs Gray set off with the little girl. Marian hadn’t wanted to leave at all, but Aunt Anne had begged her to go, and had promised to phone along to Mrs Gray’s as soon as she had any news.

10 hours later, Anne was finally out of surgery.

The surgeon sought out Aunt Anne in the waiting room, and gently led her by the arm to a nearby adjoining private room. He explained that the operation had gone as well as could be expected, but the significant blood loss and ruptured spleen meant that her Niece had undergone a major operation. They’d struggled to stem the blood loss. The next 24 hours of her recovery would be crucial, and they would continue to monitor her, to check the bleeding had stopped. If she survived, her crushed vertebrae would likely result in paralysis, but only time would tell.

*******************************************************************************  
Aunt Anne was there when Anne woke up. Through hazy eyes, she struggled to make sense of the shapes in the room. As she started to choke, the attending nurse moved quickly to remove the breathing tube from her throat. She couldn’t quite compute where she was, or why her surroundings seemed so noisy. As she slowly regained consciousness, she knew someone was squeezing her hand tightly. 

Anne? Anne? Come back to me.

Hi. Where am I? What happened?

Anne’s croaky voice made her Aunt burst in to tears of happiness.

Thank the Gods!

********************************************************************************

It would be some days before Anne regained enough memory and thought capacity to process exactly who she was, where she was, and where she’d been. She drifted in and out of consciousness, doped up on pain medication. All the time, a succession of visitors and neighbours popped in and out of the hospital to support her Aunt, bring her fresh clothes, and generally share the childcare to look after Marian. Once Anne became more aware, Aunt Anne broke the news to her that Mariana had died in the crash. She felt it would be best to broach the subject sooner rather than later, and preferably before an anxious 7 year old who was desperate to see her big Sister came in to potentially and unwittingly blurt it out.

Anne withdrew into herself. She shut down completely. Bill came to the hospital to see her, which was commendable really, given the grief his family were going through. Mary couldn’t face it. Anne never looked up, never acknowledged him, she’d disconnected from everything. Bill’s heart broke anew at the sight of this beautiful young Alpha with her entire life laid out in front of her, shattered and now a husk of her confident, intelligent self.

As he gently kissed Aunt Anne on the cheek, he whispered that he’d stay in touch. She bid him goodnight, and went back to her chair, right next to her Niece’s bed. She begged Anne to let her in, to acknowledge her. A solitary tear trickled down Anne’s cheek.

By the end of week 2, Marian simply could not be denied any longer. She was fed up of being passed between neighbours houses, and fed up of adults whispering just out of earshot. She needed to see her sister. Aunt Anne agreed that this was probably for the best. For both of them. It proved to be the turning point…

Marian stood at the hospital bedroom door, shocked at the sight of her big Sister connected to so many machines and drains. Wordlessly, she took it all in. Then she stepped nearer, and instinctively reached her hand out to touch Anne’s. As she cried her name, Anne flinched in recognition at Marian’s sweet voice. In a trice, Marian was up on the bed and wrapped in her Sister’s arms. Anne winced in pain, but refused to let go. As they both sobbed together, Aunt Anne knew this was the turning point her Niece needed to pull her out of whatever dark place her mind had been lost to.

**********************************************************************************

By the time Anne was strong enough to go home, Mariana’s funeral had been and gone. Understandably. Mary and Bill had managed to come in to visit Anne as she grew stronger, and Aunt Anne had left the three of them together in tears, knowing that there was a lot of pain they all needed to try to work through. Mary kept repeating how thankful she was that Anne had survived. Anne didn’t feel that way at all, and took considerable convincing by Mariana’s parents that her surviving instead of their beloved Daughter was in any way a good thing.

Anne had also struggled to come to terms with the numbness in her feet and legs. Thankfully though, by the time she was set to go home almost two months later, a degree of feeling had started to return. The doctors suggested that she might see further improvement as the swelling subsided. She still had a few troublesome wounds, and her broken ribs continued to remind her that comfort and contentment were no longer hers to enjoy.

Slowly, over the following six months, Anne recovered physically and learned to walk again. The consultants said she was the most determined patient they’d ever seen. Once she got the bit between her teeth, she vowed to continue on and make something of her life, honouring Mariana’s memory in the process. As she stood by Mariana’s grave on that first anniversary, she made a silent promise to never forget the love of her life. Mary and Bill appeared some time later, and gently helped her back to their waiting car.

Anne left for Edinburgh that September, promising to keep in touch with Mary and Bill. She went to start her placement, with her Aunt Anne’s blessing. Marian wailed like a banshee, but the sisters quickly settled in to a routine of phonecalls every other night after dinner, and it wasn’t long before Marian and Aunt Anne established a good routine which saw them both fairly happily through the duration of Anne’s placement.

In time, Anne concluded her training and returned to Halifax. She went on to excel in her profession. She fulfilled the promise she’d made to Mariana. She never forgot the love of her life, and remained true to her memory for the next 21 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story - please do leave me your comments and kudos. Story will now jump back to 'present day' with the publication of the next episode shortly - 'Lister Lineage', so please do subscribe if you'd like to read more :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are always appreciated :-)


End file.
